Longerath Champions Cup 309
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" | Longerath Champions Cup 309 |- } | align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - }} |- }| colspan="1" Dates colspan="3" 16 September 308 – 27 May 309 - }} }| colspan="1" Teams colspan="3" 128 from 24 Associations - }} }| colspan="1" Final Venue width="63%" colspan="3" The Capital Stadium, Saint Thomas, Aethelnia - }} |} The Longerath Champions Cup 309 was the 1st edition of Longerath's premier club football tournament. The final took place on 26 December 309 at The Capital Stadium, Saint Thomas, Aethelnia where Mariamburg United FC of St. Samuel were 2-1 winners over FC Santrop-sur-Mer of Solanchatka. Qualification & Format A total of 128 teams, from 24 football associations have been invited to the Longerath Champions Cup 309, granting each nation five births, except the top 8 ranked nations, who receive six births each. The First Qualification Round see's 128 clubs go into a two-leg knockout stage. 64 club's progress to the two-leg knockout Second Qualification Round. The 32 winners in the Second Qualification Round progress into the Group stage. The group stage consists of eight groups of four teams. Each team in a group will play each team home and away, with the top teams progressing to the finals knockout stage. Nation Allocation * Aethelnia (5 births) - Wildiarde Flying Hippos, Saint Thomas' Angels, Merlinburgh Sea Lions, Erskine Griffons, Montault Etoiles * Ançalda (5 births) - Anderso Calzio, Athletic Trnka, Odekoss Ançalda FC, Royal Ytzigard, Union of Drekan SS * Angliyaa (5 births) - Aigador du Nord, Gimnasasi, Hazmieh, Lagod, Lazischyna * Bowdani (5 births) - Rockenfield, Shepard Bay, Sky City, South Martin, Van Harken * Caboteniasa (5 births) - Klingonia FC, Narhammer, Olskøbing, Torsborg FF, Västhammar * Cruisana (6 births) - Northland Rural FC, Celt City FC, Eastland FC, Southland Rural FC, Christianshaven FC, Aurora FC * Dascunya (6 births) - Athletic Rossinia, Dynamo Divenston, FC Danheim, Jezen United, Olympic Mandhem, Sociedad Zavanera * Davenport (6 births) - Blackthorn West, Estallia, Peyton United, Savoyac, Stewart United, Trois Etoiles * Draconia (6 births) - Atish FC, Lentania Cannons, Nordville Penguins, Sunhill Eagles, Tresouest Dolphins, Wanglise Wolves * Eastern Islands (5 births) - AK Kirkjuvík, AK Kvöldey, SC Gjávík, Skerhöfn Skuas, Sléttafjörður FC * Estontesto (5 births) - Botabaixo, Pralistão, Ressacadatosga, Sacristão, Zebornia * Feniz (6 births) - TBA * Lendosa (6 births) - TBA * Lombriga (5 births) - Primeiro Caniglia, Benfica Ba Sutracca, Professyonal Samprempe, Juve Lombriga, Palmeiras Ba Kamarak * Neoliliana (5 births) - Aurore, Avenira, Dyasne, Qallaste, Serrens Pas * Phenixia (6 births) - AS Belleville, Atlético San Juan, Juventus San Giminiano, Olympique Vaufrèges, Red Star Zograd, SV Neustadt * Port Julian (Whiland) (2 births) - Oleander, Port Julian * Port Marie (Altland) (5 births) - Goodhaven, Kingsport, Northport, Oldgate, Richfield * Sanx (5 births) - Sanxaver United, Hrexall Cliff, Ataraxian FC, Morgenmad Athletic, Sanxaver City * Solanchatka (6 births) - Alexis Islands United, FC Santrop-sur-Mer, Longerath FC Tuul, Meridic FC Topotron, Omonia Samsarini, Sportiva Sotsorek City * Solelhada (6 births) - Székely Honvéd, Spartak Solelhadís, Dinamo Darsa Anglesa, Solelhadís FC, Olimpic Hornieira, Aigador FC * St Samuel (6 births) - Guildford City, Mariamburg United, Montopauli, Edmundrock, Saint Malo, Véoncy Bay * Tiger Confederacy (5 births) - Boacona Athleticak, Hatnakianak, Lokita Pita, Lokport, Sagnassio Athleticak * Trinia (5 births) - TBA Qualifying Rounds Qualification Round 1 Qualification Round 2 Group Stage Group A Group Match Schedule Group B Group Match Schedule Group C Group Match Schedule Group D Group Match Schedule Group E Group Match Schedule Group F Group Match Schedule Group G Group Match Schedule Group H Group Match Schedule Knockout Stage Category:Sports Category:Football